Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to packaging of surgical devices and, more particularly, to packaging for a hernia repair device.
Background of Related Art
Wound closure devices such as sutures, filaments, and staples, as well as other repair devices, such as mesh or patch reinforcements, are frequently used to repair tissue defects, e.g., herniated tissue, and other damaged and/or diseased tissue. For example, in the case of hernias, a surgical mesh or patch is commonly used to reinforce the abdominal wall. The surgical mesh is typically held in place by adhering, suturing, or stapling the surgical mesh to the tissue surrounding the defect.
Some surgical meshes have been developed which incorporate pre-determined fold lines, sutures, and/or other features to facilitate the insertion, positioning, and/or attachment of the surgical mesh to the abdominal wall. However, such meshes may become tangled, disorientated, and/or damaged, e.g., during transport, storage, or removal from packaging. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide packaging for a surgical mesh that inhibits tangling or damage to the surgical mesh and maintains proper orientation of the surgical mesh, thereby facilitating removal of the surgical mesh from the packaging and subsequent use thereof.